


The Brain On Love

by lvdiastiles



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Love, Role Reversal, Stydia, Teenage Drama, it's legit a role reversal au so it pains me to say the characterization will be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdiastiles/pseuds/lvdiastiles
Summary: As a young child, Lydia Martin believed that love was something beautiful, something straight out of a fairytale. She thought that love came easy and held the power to a peaceful and happy life. Her parents loved each other, they loved her, so their life should be exactly like the movies she’d watch when she was little. It wouldn’t take long for Lydia to find out out how wrong she was, especially when she meets a special someone along the journey.





	The Brain On Love

Lydia Martin never would have expected her childhood to turn out the way it had. Then again, no child would expect their parents to get a divorce. 

As she looks back on her childhood she realizes that 9 years was too young of an age to mature as fast as she did. She said goodbye to having friends over and family movie nights. Her nights soon consisted of humming herself to sleep, buried underneath her blankets, to block out the noise of her parents endless fighting. Until one day, she woke up to her mother’s crazed eyes and hushed whispers telling her to get in the car, they were going across the state to stay with Lydia's aunt. The two of them didn’t even make it downstairs when her father caught up to them, equally confused as Lydia. 

At least, Lydia's mother’s rushed attempt of taking her away from her father brought them peace for the time being. Natalie moved alone to California. Lydia waited till the end of the semester until she moved back with her mom. It was then, as Lydia sat and watched her mom unpack her last bag, she realized real life had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU I've ever written, and the fact that it's a role reversal sure is going to get my characterization going all over the place. So please bare with me! As always, comments and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow.


End file.
